Vive le bio!
by Kiwi-Matsura
Summary: Il enleva le couvercle et manqua de s'étouffer. Des carottes. Et des poireaux. Mais que ferait Envy pour ne pas manger bio!


Hello tout le monde! Voici un OS que j'ai écrit pour Pâques... Et je suis vachement en retard. Enfin bref. Je tiens à préciser qu'Edward et Envy sortent ensemble et vivent dans la même maison avec Alphonse.

* * *

Edward traversa le couloir en martelant le sol et balança un gros paquet de feuille sur la table du salon.

"Bordel de paperasse de merde!"

On était le lundi de Pâques, et les alchimistes d'État avaient, pour l'occasion, peu de travail.

Enfin... Sauf pour le Fullmetal Alchemist. Mustang avait ENCORE trouvé le moyen de lui refourguer ses cheeeeeeers bébés pour aller batifoler avec Miss Infirmière. _(Roy: Elle est médecin! K.M: Quelle différence_?) Bref, notre Fullnabot _(K.M: Patapé, Ed) _s'était retrouvé avec beaucoup plus de travail que prévu. Et ça, ça avait le don de l'exaspérer.

Heureusement, Alphonse avait également obtenu un jour de congé et allait pouvoir porter compagnie à son frère.

Edward terminait de lire un rapport _("Mais j'en ai rien à faire que les toilettes de l'armée soient bouchées, moi!") _quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand "VLAM!", laissant apparaître Envy, qui sentait un chouia le cramé.

"Envy? s'exclama Al. Tu as terminé le travail plus tôt?

-Me suis fait virer" marmonna l'intéressé.

Il s'assit près d'Ed et l'étreignit.

"Câlin, grogna t-il.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda le cadet tandis que l'aîné continuait tranquillement ('fin non, pas tranquillement, vu que ça le faisait grave chier) de lire ses rapports.

-Y'a un client qui me faisait chier, j'lui ai balancé la lampe à huile à la tronche, il l'a évité et y'a un rayon entier qui s'est enflammé" grommela l'homonculus.

Le pe... L'alchimiste déchira un rapport avec rage ("Rapport sur les plus belles filles du quartier?! Bordel, mais il a que ça à foutre, le colonel?! ").

"Raaaah, mais t'es pas capable de garder un job plus d'une semaine ou quoi? s'exaspéra t-il.

-C'est pas ma faute si je tombe sur des clients de merde! se rebella le palmier _(K.M: L'auteur s'excuse pour cette comparaison à l'envers de cet homonculus armé d'un couteau -damn, il court vite-)_.

-Sérieusement, Envy, renchérit Al, ça fait 5 fois en même pas un mois que tu te fais virer!

-La première fois, t'as été renvoyé de la boulangerie parce que t'as envoyé bouler un client qui voulait une Forêt Noire... dit Ed en comptant sur ses doigts.

-Il avait qu'à préciser que c'était le gâteau!

-Ensuite, à la piscine, t'as refusé d'aller chercher un gosse qui se noyait dans le bassin sportif...

-L'eau était trop froide! bougonna Envy. _(K.M: Je témoigne: l'eau des bassins sportifs sont gelées.)_

-A la gare, tu as laissé voyager 3 fois les mêmes personnes sans tickets...

-Ils passaient derrière moi à chaque fois que j'étais en train de dégueuler! _(Greed: Pourquoi t'as accepté ce boulot si t'as le mal des transports? Envy: Quand ton amant te menace de faire la grève du pieu, t'es bien obligé d'accepter.)_

-A la presse, tu as pété une demi-douzaine de vélos...

-C'est hyper dur à manier, ton truc!

-Et maintenant, tu te fais virer de la bibliothèque parce que t'as fait cramer un rayon entier! Tu te fous de ma gueule?!"

Il avait hurlé la dernière phrase, et l'homonculus s'était réfugié derrière le canapé _(Greed: Chiffe molle! Envy: Ta gueule_!).

"Laisses-moi en viiiiiie, geigna t-il.

-Calmes-toi, Nii-san!" s'exclama Al en attrapant son frère par le bras.

Tandis qu'Ed commençait à se chipouiller avec Al, Envy se faufila discrètos à quatre pattes jusqu'à la pièce la plus proche et s'y enferma à double tour.

Les deux frangins entendirent la porte se fermer et arrêtèrent de se chamailler.

"Je rêve ou cette fiotte vient de s'enfermer dans la cuisine?"

* * *

Envy se cala contre la porte et reprit sa respiration. Bon, il avait réussi à échapper à la crevette démoniaque _(Ed: .BUTER.L'AUTEUR.)_, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle se calme.

Le problème, c'est qu'elle pouvait mettre du temps avant de se calmer.

Beaucoup de temps.

Il soupira et épousseta sa mini-jupe. Ça allait encore, Al avait préparé le repas, il avait de quoi se ravitailler.

"Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on a?" se demanda t-il à haute voix en claquant des mains et en s'approchant de la casserole.

Il enleva le couvercle et manqua de s'étouffer.

Des carottes. Et des poireaux.

Envy se laissa tomber au sol.

"J'vais crever de faaaaaaaaiim!..." gémit-il.

Il ne pouvait se résigner à manger... CA. Il savait qu'Edward avait rempli le frigo, mais la seule fois qu'il avait cuisiné, il avait failli empoisonner Glutonny _(K.M: C'est dire le niveau de nullité.)_, alors disons qu'il avait un tout petit peu peur _(Greed: Tu parles, il avait grave les pétoches! Envy: MAIS)_.

Son sort été scellé.

Il devait manger ces infâmes légumes du diable _(Ed: T'exagères pas un peu? Envy: Nope!) _si il ne voulait pas dépérir.

Ou alors il devait supplier son amant à genoux. Mais ce soir, ce serait LUI le dominé.

Il pesa durant dix longues minutes le pour et contre. Il ouvrit finalement la porte et appela doucement:

"N'amour?"

Pour toute réponse, l'alchimiste lui sauta sauvagement dessus en lui arrachant au passage son haut.

"Je vois que monsieur préfère délaisser sa fierté au lieu de faire la grève du pieu, ironisa la crevette. _(Ed: C'est la première fois que je suis au-dessus, et tu trouves encore le moyen de me faire chier! K.M: Mais Edo-kun, te faire chier est la raison de mon existence!)_

-C'est surtout que je préfère délaisser ma fierté plutôt que de manger ces trucs..."bougonna l'homonculus en déboutonnant la chemise d'Ed.

* * *

Au début, je voulais faire un lemon, mais j'ai laissé tomber... Je traînais beaucoup trop dessus. On se revoit la prochaine fois pour un OS/drabble sur No°6!

_Kiwi Matsura~_


End file.
